


A Start

by commandershakarian



Series: Star Wars: The Old Republic [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, swtor - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Odessen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: Nomi gets more than she bargained for when she returns to Odessen... and a certain Sith Lord.





	

Her room on Odessen was a mess. Clothing was strewn on the floor, datapads that she still had to be reviewed for Hylo stacked on the corner desk, the blankets that were supposed to be on her bed were barely hanging on. It was the usual mess that Nomi was used to. It was comforting. It was safe. Especially on this strange planet with all the Imps intermingling with the Pubs. She needed somewhere to get away from it all.

With a sigh, the Zabrak smuggler lifted the topmost datapad intending to do some actual work. Then she read the email subject and without another glanced, dropped it back on the desk. She was positive that Hylo wouldn’t mind it if she just… didn’t do anything for the moment. She did have a long trip from Balmorra.

Of course, if her sister was here instead of running around with the defunct Havoc Squad on Zakuul, she’d probably try to drill it into her head about responsibility and blah blah blah. There was no fun when you were responsible all of the time.

A knock on her door caught her attention. Nomi probably should have guessed who would be waiting on the other side, but she was still surprised to see Lana Beniko standing there. The smuggler stared at her for a moment, unable to form any type of reply to seeing her lover.

Lana’s golden eyes glanced at the mess of a bedroom that Nomi liked to keep. She hesitated briefly before asking, “May I come in?”

Nomi immediately moved out of the way so that the Sith could enter. She stepped around a pile of clothes before turning back to the Zabrak, her lips pursed in irritation.

“Uh oh, I know that look.” Nomi replied, closing the door so that they wouldn’t be interrupted. “What’d I do now?”

Lana crossed her arms over her chest. It was a warning not to dodge the next question. Nomi immediately knew that she would want to dodge the next question.

“You left.”

“Lana-”

The Sith cut her off before she could make up an excuse. “I didn’t think you were coming back.”

Nomi smiled nervously and shrugged. “I had a job for Hylo.”

“A job you didn’t want to tell me about?” Lana asked, a frown on her face. Nomi hated it when she upset Lana… which seemed to happen more often these days.

“I’m sorry, Lana.” Nomi wasn’t the type to apologize even when she messed up, but hurting Lana was never in the playbook. “I came back. That matters, right?”

Lana stared at her for a moment and Nomi nervously shifted her feet. She wanted to break eye contact, but she couldn’t. The Sith was everything to her… as strange as that was.

“Damn it, Nomi.” Lana sighed, stepping forward to close the distance between them. Wrapping her arms around the smuggler’s waist, the woman leaned down and pressed a desperate kiss upon her lips. Heat flooded the Zabrak’s face, from embarrassment or arousal… or maybe both. She didn’t know anymore. They broke apart a moment later, their breathing heavy, their faces hovering close together. “Don’t do that again.”

Nomi try to quell the fear that threatened to bubble up. “I won’t.”

The relief on Lana’s face was enough to ease Nomi. With a smirk, she brushed her fingers through the Sith’s flaxen hair, enjoying the feel of her body pressing against hers. When their lips met once more, their intentions had changed. As they stumbled towards her bed, tripping over clothing and stars knows what else, Nomi cursed the mess for the first time she could remember.

It was a start.


End file.
